familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Princes of Sit
The Princes of Sit (later Princes Sitsky) are an extinct princely family, originating from the Yaroslavl branch of the Rurikids. The name originates from the Sit River on whose banks the possessions of princes of Sit were located. Members of the family quickly lost the status of appanage princes, starting in the second half of the 15th century to serve the Grand Prince of Moscow, while keeping their ancestral property. Initially, they did not occupy high positions, but in the second half of the 16th century, they married with members of Romanov boyars, and thus became members of the Boyar Duma. In the 17th century - after Mikhail Romanov was elected tsar - the influence of the princes Sitsky increased. The family became extinct towards the end of the 17th century. History The ancestor of the princes of Sit was Semyon Fyodorovich, second son of Prince Mologa Fyodor Mikhailovich, prince of Mologa. After his father died in 1408, Semyon inherited a part of the Principality of Mologa, located along the Sit River, which became a separate entity, the Principality of Sit. After his death, his two sons became appanage princes of Sit. The elder son, Boris Semyonovich, died childless in the Battle of Suzdal (1445). The second son, Pyotr Semyonovich inherited the estate. He was the last member of the family who had appanage privileges and had the title of "Prince of Sit". His son, Fyodor Petrovich (Krivoy) Prince Sitsky entered the service of Grand Princes of Moscow . He served as Grand Prince Ivan III Vasilyevich. Кобрин В. Б.: Материалы генеалогии княжеско-боярской аристократии XV-XVI вв, but he retained the former estate of inheritance Sit on the River. On August 29, 1535 he, along with one of his sons was taken prisoner by the Lithuanians during the capture of Starodub and died in captivity Богуславский В.В.: Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия The only son of Prince Peter Semenovich Sitsko - Prince Fedor Petrovich Curve (XIX col.) Was captured by the Lithuanians, leaving seven sons (the princes of the tribe XX): Alexander Fedorovich, governor under Basil, Semen Fedorovich named Serapion, postrigshegosya in Kirillov Monastery on White -Lake, Andrei Fedorovich, Jury Grand Jury and his younger Fyodorovich, Fyodor Fyodorovich and Conon, who was called Ivan, boyar in Grozny, September 30, 1568. His wife, Theodosia D. on her husband's death tonsured with the name of Thecla in schema and May 22, 1618. In the couple had two sons, princes and Yuri I. Vasily Ivanovich (XXI count.) Proceeded from the younger generation of them. There were the offspring of the elder brother's son Conon Fedorovich - boyar Vasily yes from junior Yuri Fyodorovich, who had an only son - Danilo Y. (XXI col.), The father of two sons (the princes XXII col.) Stolnik Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich - Andrei Danilovich a monk with the name of Abraham in 1644, and Ivan Danilovich - childless. Andrei Danilovich from his marriage with Princess Theodora (in monasticism Theodosius), had a son George A. Stolnik - childless. The most important person in the surname Sitsko princes were the grandson and son of Conon Fedorovich Andrey Fedorovich, boyar Vasily Andreyevich Sitsko and its direct offspring, which continued after three generations. The grandson of the same Prince Conon (Ivan) Fyodorovich - Prince Ivan Sitsko, Governor Ivan, boyar in the first year of the reign of Fedor Ivanovich (1585), was the governor of Astrakhan, but, attracted by Godunov in the process of the Romanovs (1601), as a husband Euphemia Nikitishna , sister of Theodore (Filaret) Nikitich deprived the nobility and vows with his wife (named after a monk Evdokia), leaving the second son - Vasily Ivanovich, childless. Were childless and two sons, Prince Yuri Fedorovich Big - Ivan and Fedor Yu. Prince Vasili Andreevich Sitsko (XXI count.) Boyar IV (1568), fell in battle under the walls of Livonia Wendy. From marriage to Anna Romanovna St George-Zakharina, sister of the first wife of Grozny, Prince Vasily Andreyevich Sitsko had three sons (the princes XXII col.) Yuri Vasilyevich Kosoy, Vasily (1568) and Fedor yes daughter Princess Stepanida Vasilyevna (January 13, 1591). Yuri Vasilyevich was the son of (XXIII count.) Boyar (1615), Prince Alexei Yu, Head of the Order of the Kazan Palace (July 5, 1644). From marriage to his princess Evdokia Dmitrievna Pozharskaya (December 4, 1634) was a childless son - Prince Fedor Alekseevich. In Prince Vasily (1568) was a son - just as Mikhail Fedorovich (1622) lord (XXIII count.) - Prince Andrey Zhuhlay (1629), who left two sons - princes of the past Sitsko (XXIV count.) Boyar George A. (August 3, 1674) and Andrei Andreyevich. Yuri A. Boyar's wife, nee Princess Fetinya V. Dolgorukov (sister of first wife of Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich), died as a monk and schema with the name Theodosia August 26, 1672 {C Fedor Curve left seven sons. Elder, Alexander (d. 1549 Genealogy of the princes of Sit {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor=#cccccc ! colspan=2|Ruler!!Native name||Born!!Reign!!Death!!Parents!!Consort!!Notes |- } Origin of the princes of princes Sitsko Mologa References Bibliography * Богуславский В.В.: Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия * Зимин А. А.: Формирование боярской аристократии в России * Кобрин В. Б.: Материалы генеалогии княжеско-боярской аристократии XV-XVI вв * Петров П.Н.: История родов русского дворянства * Русский биографический словарь * -История русских родов - Сицкие (Ситские) князья * Русская знать - Генеалогические таблицы - Князья Сицкие * - Ярославский княжеский дом - Сицкие * Сицкие князья Category:Princes of Sit Category:Principality of Sit Sit Sit